


Of All The Girls Tossing Rocks At Your Window

by arysa13



Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke thinks she can teach Bellamy a lesson about home security by sneaking in his window. But then she kind of gets stuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clarke is trying to sneak into the ground floor window of the Blake house at night (to see Bellamy maybe), but she gets stuck. Bellamy finds her and teases her, then promises to help push her through. Instead he ends up fucking her from behind.

Clarke is out to prove a point. It's been bugging her for weeks that Bellamy refuses to shut his bedroom window, despite her insistence that one day he's going to get robbed or murdered and it will be entirely his fault.

"No one can even fit through that window, Clarke," he tells her. "It doesn't open any further than that. Unless I'm being robbed by a child, I think I'm good."

Clarke is pretty sure he's wrong. She thinks someone could _easily_ fit through the window and she's going to prove it to him by sneaking in while he's at his monthly book club meeting. Imagine his surprise when he finds her sitting smugly on his bed. And then maybe he'll be so turned on by being proved wrong that he'll want to rip her clothes off then and there. Hey, it could totally happen.

Especially if, you know, she decides to wear this really short denim skirt. And this top that's practically all cleavage. And okay, if he doesn't think about her that way already, he probably never will. But that doesn't stop her from trying.

She heads over to his place around nine, giving herself maybe an hour until he gets home. She doesn't want to get caught in the act, but neither does she want to be waiting around for him for ages. She heads around the back of his house, the side gate unlocked, ( _why_ doesn't this man care about home security?), and makes a beeline for his bedroom window, which is, predictably, open. She shakes her head exasperatedly. She's about to show him just how wrong he is.

Although, the opening isn't quite as big as she'd originally thought, now that she's standing right next to it. Still, she's determined she can fit through it, and she hoists herself up onto the small ledge of a window sill.

She turns her head sideways slightly so she can fit it through the gap, then her arms and shoulders follow relatively easily. She then wriggles her chest through, crushing her breasts painfully in the process.

"Ouch, fuck," she swears as they pop out the other side. She uses the wall below the window inside Bellamy's room to push her waist through the window, and then she's hanging half in and half out, just needing to get her hips and ass through and then she's home free. Only, her ass doesn't seem to want to co-operate. She pushes against the wall again, trying to force her way through, but the window just digs painfully into her ass.

"Come on," she mutters under her breath. If she got her tits through she's pretty sure she can fit her ass through. But no amount of twisting and pushing will get her through that window and she sags with a huff, defeated.

"Stupid Bellamy," she mutters. She supposes she'll just have to go home and pretend she never tried this. She'll never mention the window to him again.

She wriggles backwards, her feet still hanging off the ground, until she's impeded by her breasts. Going back this way, the window frame kind of pushes them up instead of squashing them down, and no amount of pushing at them will get them through.

She starts to panic a little then. She's not ready to admit yet that she's stuck, but her frantic squirming only seems to be making things worse. It doesn't help that she can't quite reach the ground with her toes and she's kind of just dangling in midair.

"Fuck," she swears, panting heavily. She's stuck. Totally stuck. She thinks that maybe if she could get her skirt off her ass might actually fit through the window, but as it is her arms aren't really in a position to reach. She should've fucking worn lycra.

She bemoans her current situation, knowing Bellamy is going to come home and find her stuck there, and then she'll have to tell him what she was doing. It's going to be so fucking humiliating. She hates being wrong.

She hears him get home maybe half an hour later, and it's got to be the worst half an hour of her life. She doesn't know how long it will take him to come into his room, so she knows she has to call out for him. That doesn't mean it's easy. She takes a deep breath and prepares for her humiliation.

"Bellamy!" she calls, and she hears him pause.

"Clarke?" he calls back, recognising her voice.

"I'm in your room," she calls, her voice strained. "Will you come and help me?" Silence. She wonders what he's thinking. Then she hears footsteps coming towards his room and she braces herself for his reaction. He stops in the doorway and she looks up at him pathetically.

"Clarke?" he says in confusion.

"I'm stuck," she says lamely.

"How the hell…" he trails off. Then he smirks, figuring out what she's been up to. "You tried to sneak in my window to prove me wrong," he guesses.

"Can you gloat after you get me out of here?" she huffs. Bellamy laughs gleefully and Clarke glares at him.

"I can't believe you got stuck," he chortles. "Can I take a picture? I want to remember this forever."

"I swear to god if you don't help me right now I am going to murder you," Clarke seethes. Even though this is really her own fault. He doesn't have to be such a dick about it. Fuck him and his dumb sexy smirk.

"How are you going to murder me if you're stuck in the window?" he grins.

" _Bellamy_ ," she says, trying to sound commanding but it comes out more like a whine.

"Okay, okay," he puts his hands up defensively, still grinning. "I'll go around and push you through, okay?" Clarke nods, and Bellamy turns to leave the room, still laughing as he goes.

She's waiting about thirty seconds when the back light flicks on he appears in the backyard.

"You know you brought this on yourself, right?" he asks as he comes up behind her.

"I'm aware," Clarke says flatly. He's silent for a moment and Clarke can't see what he's doing.

"Nice panties," he says, and Clarke feels herself flushing deep red. Of course he can see right up her skirt.

"Stop being a pervert and push me through the window," she says, trying to hide both her embarrassment and the fact that him looking at her panties kind of turns her on.

"Not my fault you decided to try and climb through my window in a fucking tiny skirt," Bellamy mutters. She wonders if it's her imagination that his voice comes out a little strangled. He falls silent again but he's still not doing anything and Clarke feels herself getting impatient.

"What are you doing?" she huffs.

"Just--," he cuts himself off. "Where do I put my hands?"

"As repulsive as it may seem to you, Bellamy, you might have to put them on my ass," she snaps.

"I didn't say it was repulsive," Bellamy says. "I didn't want you to call me a pervert again."

"So you have no problem with _being_ one, just with me calling you one," Clarke notes. A pause.

"Pretty much," he answers, and she swears she can hear him smirking. She doesn't know what to think of that.

"Just push me through the window," she says quickly, trying not to dwell on his words. She feels his hands against her ass, applying gentle pressure, and she feels herself blushing.

"Harder," she demands, which is the wrong choice of word, as her mind sinks immediately to the gutter, and she feels a surge of wetness between her legs. She hopes he doesn't notice.

"It's not working, Clarke," he grunts as she pushes while she wriggles. "I think…" he says hesitantly. "I think it's mainly your skirt. It's all bunched up and the material is too thick." She'd known this of course.

"Take it off then," she says, not giving herself time to think about it.

"What?" he chokes.

"Take my skirt off, Bellamy," Clarke says, her teeth gritted. She's trying not to think about her position, how she's bent over in front of him, asking him to remove her skirt. It's something she's fantasised about often, though maybe not in this exact situation.

"Are you sure?"

"You can already see my panties, what does it matter?"

"Okay," he says dubiously. She feels his hands brush her thighs as he grips the bottom of the skirt, making her skin tingle, and her clit gives a definite throb. She swallows. She hears Bellamy take a deep breath before he tugs on the skirt, pulling it down her legs forcefully to her ankles.

The cool air tickles her pussy, makes her shiver, and it only takes her one horrifying moment to realise what it means. He's pulled off her panties. She's naked from the waist down. Her stomach lurches and panic sets in.

" _Bellamy_ ," she squeals, clamping her legs together tightly. And she's sure he didn't mean it, but it doesn't change the fact that her panties are around her ankles with her skirt.

"What?" he asks, busy pulling her skirt from her ankles.

"My panties," she says desperately. Which of course makes him look up to where her panties are _supposed_ to be.

"Fuck," he swears, and oh god, he's seen. How could he not? Clarke's entire face is hot with embarrassment, knowing Bellamy is staring at her bare pussy and ass. And worse than that, her cunt throbs and she can feel a trickle of wetness leak down her thigh. This really shouldn't be turning her on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bellamy says and Clarke can't help but squirm.

"Bellamy," she whines. "My panties, _please_."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Clarke," he says guiltily. "I'm trying to get them on I swear." She can feel him fumbling around her ankles, and then his fingers gliding up her legs along with the material of her panties, and then finally her ass is covered again, and she should feel relieved, but instead she just feels tense.

"You probably really think I'm a pervert now," Bellamy laughs awkwardly.

"You're only a pervert if this is actually turning you on," Clarke tries to joke back despite her embarrassment. Bellamy doesn't say anything for a moment, and she wonders if she's offended him.

"I guess you must be a pervert then, huh Princess?" he says slowly. Clarke's whole body jolts.

"What do you mean?" she chokes out.

"Don't think I didn't notice how wet you are," he says. Oh god. Her face is flaming and she's glad he can't see it.

"Oh, as if your cock isn't rock hard right now," she hisses. She lost the upper hand ages ago but she's determined not to let him know how humiliated she is. "I bet you're just desperate to grind it against my ass."

"Yeah," he says, and Clarke's heart rate picks up. She hadn't actually been expecting him to _admit it_.

"Well go on then," she says, and she's sure he's going to back down, to chicken out. But then his big hands are caressing her waist and he's pressing his crotch against her panty-clad ass. She can feel his cock pressing against her slit, hard and wanting. And god, she wants it too. She lets her legs fall open a little and he grinds against her, making her let out a whimper.

"You like that?" he whispers, his voice all gravelly and low.

"Uh huh," Clarke murmurs back. He slips one of his hands around her waist, toying with the elastic of her panties for a moment and when she doesn't make any move to stop him, he slides his fingers inside. He finds her clit immediately, gently circling it, making her moan with pleasure. She can hardly believe this is really happening.

"Fuck, Clarke," Bellamy groans. "You're so wet. You liked having your ass on display for me, huh?" he says as his finger traces her slit.

"Yes," she admits. She grinds back against him, needing to feel the pressure of his cock. It's big, she can tell. God, she wants it inside her.

"You want me to take them off again? Let me see that pretty pussy?" Bellamy says.

"Yes," Clarke tells him. "Take them off."

Bellamy doesn't need telling twice, and he slips his hand from her pussy and slides her panties down to her knees. He's on his knees now, and Clarke can feel his breath on her cunt as he breathes her in.

"You smell so good, Clarke," he groans. His hands trail back up her thighs and he spreads her pussy lips with his thumbs before tentatively sliding his tongue into her slit, lapping her juices into his mouth. He brings his fingers to her clit again, rubbing gently and she can't help but grind against his face and fingers.

"Fuck, Bellamy," Clarke pants. "That feels so good."

"You taste amazing, Princess," he says. "I've wanted to do this for so long." That surprises her.

"You have?" she squeaks.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck. I fantasise about licking your cunt all the time," he says, and the admission sends another surge of wetness between her legs.

"What about fucking me?" she asks breathily. "Do you think about that?"

"Fuck yes," Bellamy half laughs, but it comes out strangled.

"I want you to," Clarke says. "I want you to fuck me."

"Anything you want, Princess," he says hoarsely, and she whines as his fingers leave her clit and he stands up. She hears him curse under his breath as he struggles with his pants, and squirms in anticipation. He places his hands on her hips, and she gasps as she feels his cock bump against her pussy lips. Fuck, it feels big. She wishes she could see it.

He slides the tip up and down her wet slit and she wriggles back, trying to get it inside her.

"Be patient," he tells her.

"Come on, Bellamy, fuck me, please," she begs.

"Alright, alright," he chuckles, and she gasps as he pushes the tip into her. "Okay?" he checks and Clarke nods before remembering he can't see her head.

"Yes," she says. "Definitely okay. Oh my god. Keep going." He pushes into her further, stretching her wide, and she squeezes her eyes shut, her toes curling as his cock goes deeper and deeper. She whines and Bellamy pauses.

"Nearly there," he assures her, patting her ass soothingly. "Can you take it all?"

" _Yes_ ," she huffs. She wants nothing more than to have his whole cock inside her, filling her up. He grips her hips harder and thrusts the rest of his cock into her, and god, she's never felt so full in her life. Her walls clamp around his cock tightly, as if she never wants it to leave.

"You okay, Princess?" he asks gruffly, and she can tell he's using all his restraint to keep from fucking her, making sure she's ready first. Clarke wiggles her ass in response.

"Fuck me," she commands him. "Please fuck me, Bell." Bellamy groans at her words, and he lets go of his control, pulling his cock out of her slightly so he can slam into her, hitting her deep in her core. He fucks her hard, unrelenting and god, it's so good. She can feel the pressure building as he slams his cock into her over and over. He's grunting with the effort and the noises he's making only bring her closer to the edge.

"Bell, I'm gonna come," she gasps.

"Go on, Clarke, come for me," he urges. "I wanna feel you come on my cock. Come on, Princess." It's like those words are the trigger and her orgasm hits her hard, and she cries out as her pussy clenches around his cock.

"Fuck, Clarke, I'm gonna come inside you," he swears, and they hadn't talked about it but she's on the pill so it's okay, which is lucky because the moment the words are out of his mouth she can feel him spurting inside her, shuddering behind her as he comes.

It takes him a few moments before he realises what he's done.

"Shit, Clarke," he says. "I'm so sorry, I didn't ask I--," he swallows.

"It's okay, Bellamy," she assures him. "I wanted you to."

"Yeah?" he says, relieved.

"Yeah," Clarke smiles to herself. "That was so good Bell, but I just need one more thing."

"Anything," he promises her.

"Will you please get me out of this fucking window?"


End file.
